If Michael Fell Down (OC meets Undertale fanfic)
by IAmTheCringeMaster
Summary: (Basically my first every story. My username says my personality tbh. Enjoy?)
1. Prolouge: The Beginning of the End

_I feel like shit for doing this, but I can't_ _handel_ _handle this anymore._

 _I'll be bringing this thing with me, see what happens. I'll write my discoveries in here._

 _And if I do get out, I'm showing this to my mom._

 _I might find the secret to those monsters._

These were the last words Michael wrote before packing his stuff. ...And by that, I mean only grabbing his notebook and pen, phone, dagger, his own clothes he's wearing and his diginity. Michael's mom, Theresa, was in her bedroom. Michael sneaked out of the trailer and stared at the mountain, Mt. Ebott as it's called. The wind swaying his unbuttoned blue plaid shirt over his regular shirt. His red shoes glaring in the afternoon sky. "I don't know what I'm doing it, but screw it." Michael mumbled, as he starts running to Mt. Ebott with confidence in his eye.

After a while Michael reaches the base of Mt. Ebott, panting. But he still climbs it up despite almost losing all of his energy to keep going. Again, after a while Michael sees the giant hole in Mt. Ebott. He looks down to see darkness. Michael reflected his life descisions, preparing himself to get broken ankles from falling. Michael knew this was a REALLY idiotic choice of him, but... this IS a story. Michael sighs, closed his eyes, and fell down the hole.

(Well this is a really short chapter, huh? Sorry. :l Keep update if you want to see more chapters to this story. I post 1 chapter every day. Hopefully.)


	2. Chapter 1: Flowers

(Author Note: "If you guys are going to rant about how the diolauge that the characters say all the time is not correct, don't.)

Michael fell at a quick pace, and begins to see ground. Michael thought he was screwed, so he closes his eyes with an ever increasing pitch of screaming as he hits the ground, knocking him out.

 _10 minutes later..._

Michael awoke from his slumber against his will as he opens his eyes to see... flowers? With a puzzled look he realized nothing's broken. So, he stands up, as he wipes dirt, utterly amazed. "Wow! I never knew I could expereince it! I thought I would di..." Michael looks up as he reailzed there's something there. Black. He stood there, staring at the figure. "Um... H- ...Hello?" He called out. ...No response. So, he stupidly walks slowly up to the figure. It looked hunched over, staring at the ground, with a white head. ... When Michael was close to the figure, it flinched before dissapearing, which caused Michael to flinch with a quiet yelp. He looked around, seeing if that figure could be anywhere, but to no avail. Michael sighed as he grabbed his notebook that was still in his pocket, his pen, and writes.

 _Well, I somehow made it without breaking anything. I fell on flowers. So there IS agriculture in this place. Yay._

 _As for my first few minutes of experience I found a figure in the darkness. I tried to interact with it but it just dissapeared leading me suspicious. I'm starting to regret my descisions._

 _But I'm going to keep going._

He shoves his stuff in his pockets and checked his phone. Yep, not broken. ...How?! He sighed and starts walking to a noticable enterance of purple. And saw, in lighted ground... another flower. But no. This is NOT an ordinary flower. ...Is it... is it smiling? Michael took one more step forward before the flower... ... SPOKE?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

At this point Michael was speachless. A talking flower. Flowey.

"Hmm..." Flowey mumbled, studying Michael's appearance.

"You're new, arent'cha? ...Golly. You must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do."

Michael looked around, his shoulders still up in that 'Don't touch me' way.

"Okay, ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, Michael's ...what is that, a heart (No, that's not a heart. A heart is RED, not LILAC.)flying out him out towards the middle of them, surrounded by a box.

"See that? That's your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!"

Aha, so it's called a SOUL.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV you may ask? Well, LOVE, of course! You do want some LOVE, do you?"

Flowey paused for some sort of answer.

"U- Um-"

"GREAT!" Flowey interrupted, winking.

Suddenly, what looked to be spinning white pellets appeared from Flowey.

"LOVE is shared through little white... ...'friendliness pellets'."

"...'Friendliness pellets'? That has to be the worst n-"

"Do you want LOVE or not?" Flowey interrupted again.

"...Yes." He said, his guard lowering.

"Good. Now go! Grab as many as you can!"

The friendliness pellets start flying towards Michael. Michael sighed, as he touches them. ...And he gets hurt. Incredibly, leaving the health bar to 1/20 HP, as Michael yelps in pain. Flowey's face changed into more of an ... impossible mischevious smile.

"You idiot. In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED. Who wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this?!"

A huge circle of 'friendliness pellets' surround him.

"Die."

Flowey laughed maniacally as the 'pellets' come closer to Michael. Michael thought this was the end of his incredibly short journey as he cowards into a ball. However, when the pellets touched him, it all dissapeared and he ended up healing... back to 20/20 HP? They both had a confused look before a ball of fire out of nowhere attacked Flowey, Flowey yelping as he flies off. Suddenly, a tall... goat? walks towards Michael.

"Oh dear, what a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Well, you are not that young, maybe in your early teen? But don't be afraid, my child. My name is TORIEL, the caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. It's been a quite a while since the last human fell down here. Come! I'll pass you through the catacombs. This way." Michael seemed dazed because of her such soothing relaxing voice, as he watches her walk through another enterance. Michael sighs as his SOUL enters in him again and the box dissapears, allowing him to move again.

Michael stammered his hands as he grabbed his notebook and pen and wrote down.

 _Well, so far I'm already threatened and soothed at this place. I just saw this flower named 'Flowey' and he was... I think it's a he? He acted nice. Kind of rude bitch while being nice but he tricked me into taking these... 'friendliness pellets' as he calls them. And it really just hurt me. I had a SOUL, but not a heart-SOUL as I know it. It was lilac color, which was kind of... weird. And I thought I was gonna die but ... this goat woman named "TORIEL" saved me by attacking the flower. She introduced herself, saying she's the 'caretaker of the RUINS.'_

"My child!" Toriel called out.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

 _I have no choice but to keep going. I'll find a way out._

He puts his stuff away and ran through the enterance.

 **OC MEETS UNDERTALE**

(Did I do good Dad? I know I could've included the RUINS in it too, but I just. I'm not wasting _3_ HOURS just to make a story for people who somehow liked it. Expect another chapter tomorrow OR today. Boi.)


	3. Chapter 2: RUINS

Michael walks through the enterance to study... the amazing view of what is seen. Purple... Leaves... And there seems to be something that looks like a house but really isn't. Toriel sees Michael and smiles before walking up stairs, before waiting for him at the top. He looks up as the shadows looms over Michael. He focused at the beautiful view before walking up the stairs. Toriel advances through the enterance and Michael follows. What he sees is 6 buttons and a lever on the right that caught his attention more.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to teach you in the operation of the RUINS." Toriel said, before walking over 4 buttons and flicking the switch, which caused the door to open, leading another passageway, before walking back to Michael.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. You know, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One has to solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel explained, before walking through the enterance. Michael read a sign that was to the side of the doorway.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." The sign read.

'I guess it could be some solution to a puzzle.' He thought before walking through the enterance.

"In this puzzle, you will need to trigger several switches. But don't worry, I labelled the ones that you need to flip." Toriel stated, before walking to the end of the hallway.

Michael didn't exactly read anything else, he just walked to see a switch that was pointed by drawn arrows. Clearly stating the obvious. He flips the switch and walks to a set of 2 switches, one of them being marked. Again, stating the obvious. Michael flicked the switch, which caused a set of spikes behind Toriel to lower into the ground.

"Splendid!" Toriel prasied. "I am proud of you, innocent one. Let's move to the next room." She stated, before walking through ANOTHER enterance.

Michael grinned before flicking the other switch. ...It didn't even do anything. Michael chuckled at himself before advancing through the next enterance.

"Since you are a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters can attack you. You need to prepare for this situation. But do not worry! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time; I will resolve the conflict. Practice this by talking to the dummy." Overall long explanation finally over. Michael nodded his head slowly before walking up to the dummy. Which caused his SOUL to fly out into the box.

And Michael just... stared at the dummy.

". . . . ."

Michael felt way too uncomfortable so he backed away from battle, resulting his SOUL to go back into him.

"..." Toriel stared at Michael, confused.

"... you ran away... Well, that is a good option. Sometimes you need to avoid conflict as much and as fast as possible. ... This way." Toriel said, before walking through the enterance. Michael stood there, his eyes blank. "...What just..." He mumbled before walking through the enterance.

"There's another puzzle in this room. ...I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel said before walking. Michael looked around to see if there's anything that can be seen for a puzzle but nothing,what he thought so he followed Toriel. To find a group of spikes.

"Well, this is the puzzle, but..." Toriel debated mentally. "...Here, hold my hand." Michael hesitated but did so, as Toriel led him through the spikes, the spikes going down. 'Till they reached the end. "Maybe some puzzles are too dangerous for humans." She stated before walking through another enterance. But before he followed, something attacked him, causing the same scenario to happen! It looked like a frog. Michael had the wonderful unlogical powers to Check the frog.

Froggit - ATK 4 DEF 5 Life is difficult for this enemy.

Before Michael could commentate about this, Toriel stomped towards Froggit, which made Froggit hop away. ...He won? Michael followed Toriel.

"You have done great this far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you.

...

I would like you to walk to the end of this room. By yourself. Forgive me for this." She explained before running to the end of the hallway. Michael stood there for a bit. "...Is she real?" He asked himself before shrugging. He walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. Before he reached to a pillar and another enterance. Michael observed the pillar a bit. He takes a step forward before Toriel walks away from the pillar to Michael.

"Greetings, my child. Don't worry, I did not leave you. I was just behind this pillar this whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

"...But... what's the point of that?" Michael asked, still confused.

"Well, the reason for that was to... test your independance. I need to attend to some business. And I need you to stay here for a while. I don't know for how long, but it's too dangerous to be wandering around. Hm... I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If there's anything you need, use it to call me."

"Actually, I already have a cell phone." He stated before showing it to her.

"Ah, I see. Then, here's my phone number. If there's anything you need, call me."

She gave him her phone number. "Be good, alright?" Michael nodded before she walked away. Michael stood there for a bit before adding Toriel as one of his contacts. On the top of the list. He put the phone away before walking through the enterance, rebellious. Suddenly he got a phone call with an obnoxious ring tone. Why did he pick that again? He answered.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You... did not leave the room did you? I haven't explained the other countless puzzles in the RUINS. Be good, alright?" Before Michael answered, *click!* the phone hang up. He hesitated before putting his phone in the pocket, focusing on the leaves. So red and beautiful. Michael wrote in his notepad.

 _"Okay so far it's been not that bad. I mean I had to deal with some monsters and I ran away from a dummy but that was just because I was weirded out. Toriel seems nice. I just hope it doesn't end up like the situation with me and Flowey._

 _I'm going to keep going, I might have to fight other monsters but I'll try to... 'strike up a friendly conversation' with them."_

 _20 minutes later..._

Michael stumbled upon what looked to be a really plain looking ghost in the leaves. It was blocking his path. It sounded like it was saing 'z' repeatedly. Michael stared at it for a bit before he attempted to walk past it, but ended up battling it. He checked it, like usual. Napstablook. Man, that ghost looks depressing, he thought. Napstablook ... CRIED on Michael, damaging him, mumbling. During each attack Michael kept cheering him up with simple compliments until Napstablook cried hat.

"...do you like it..." Napstablook asked.

"Yeah! You look... better with that hat on!"

"...oh dear..." he mumbled.

"its been a long time since ive met someone nice... thank you...

oh... im rambling again... ill get out of your way" Napstablook mumbled before dissapearing. Michael nodded, smiling, before continuing on.

 _Another 20 minutes later..._

Michael sighed as he found another enterance. He was so tired of walking, that he ended up eating his "Monster Candy" without using it for any healing purposes. Michael entered through the enterance. And heard a voice. Yes, it was Toriel. She looked like she was calling someone, until his phone rang. She realized Michael was there.

"Oh! My child, when did you get here? Are you hurt?"

Not a single scratch.

"...Huh, not a single scratch. Impressive, my child. Well, since you're here, you can come live in my house! This way." She stated before walking in what looked like Toriel's house. Michael stared at the completely dead tree, then at the house. He focused more on it. Wow, what a beautiful looking house! He thought, before walking inside the house.

"Welcome home, my child! You can live here for as long as you want! Here, let me show you your bedroom." Michael followed Toriel to what looks like a door in a hallway.

"Well, this is your bedroom. I think you should sleep. You've been walking for a while."

Michael and Toriel then sniffed, smelling something.

"Oh dear, is something burning?" She said before running into, what seems like, a living room than a kitchen, he predicted. Michael then walked into his new bedroom. And Michael forgot the fact he already has a bedroom. He observes everything before he unintentionally passed out on his new bed. Michael was wanting to take a quick nap but he ended up sleeping for 8 hours.

Michael slid off his bed, wheezy. Until he found something on the floor on a plate. Pie! Michael was suprised, and... happy. He gladly takes the pie and... somehow puts it in his inventory. ...Suddenly, Mom crossed his mind again. ...He knew he couldn't stay here long. He sighed in disbelief. He didn't want to leave Toriel, but... No, he needed to go back. He wanted to leave. He can't stay here forever, right?

He leaves the bedroom and sees Toriel reading on a massive chair.

"Oh, hello my child! I see you are awake. Do you... need anything?"

"Yeah. ...How does one exit this... what is this... RUINS?"  
Toriel's expression shifted to concern. So, she tried to change the subject.

"Um... do you want to know what book I'm reading?"

"...Are you reading 'How to exit the UNDERGROUND'?"

Toriel's expression changed again to a scared face, although a little annoyed by his sass.

"Er... excuse me for a moment." She said, before standing up and quickly walking to what looks like downstairs. Michael already felt guilty for doing that. ...But... he needed to escape. Michael quickly followed Toriel, down the stairs. ...The change of atmosphere was extremely unsettling.

"Ahead of this corridor is the door out of the RUINS. ...I'm going to destroy it."

"Wait, WHAT?" Michael said, shocked.

"...Don't try to stop me. Go upstairs." She requested, before walking deeper into the hallway.

Michael quickly chased after which made her stop.

"Listen. I've seen this happen 6 times. They come. They leave. ...They die. He... ASGORE... will kill you. And I don't want that to happen again. So I have to prevent. ...Go upstairs." She explained sternly before walking.

Michael then just quickly walked after her, which, again, made her stop.

"This _is_ your last warning. If you don't go back... you'll have to FIGHT me." She demanded before walking to the door. Michael just walked towards her slowly and hesitantly.

"...I see. You just want to leave so badly? ...Very well." She turned around, with a focused, stern face. ...And the battle began. Instant regret, as Michael was caught off guard, even after the warning. Michael stared up at her. ...He's not gonna FIGHT, that's... that's not right. He tried to say something, but... his vocal cords just wasn't... working correctly. Toriel attacked him and he did lose some health. This went on as Michael just kept... staring at her without doing anything, since he couldn't anything significant other than gag at trying to talk.

But Toriel began to catch on his behavior, interrogating him to what he was doing, trying to make him fight, or run away. But Toriel got uncomfortable and just... wouldn't attack. She just stared at him, sometimes looking away. Michael kept looking at him with saddened eyes until Toriel caved in and... tried to convince him but it couldn't work.

"...No. I understand. If you kept staying here, you'd go mad. Especially at your age."

"That's ageist."

"...Exactly. It's okay, my child. But, when you leave, do me a favor. ...Don't come back."

Toriel walked up to Michael, leaned down and hugged him. ...For what seemed like a while, Michael hugged back. Until finally they both unhugged.

"Goodbye." Toriel said, before walking off, not without one glance behind her shoulder. Michael stared at the door for a bit, silent. Finally he pushed through the door. ...But he saw Flowey waiting for him through the door. Michael quickly grabbed the dagger that he actually had, but never really used.

"Heh. Clever. Realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly clever. You never hurt a single thing. But... since you ARE advancing this place... what happens if you stumble upon something so vicious... you'd lose yourself and kill out of frustration? ...Your height and age doesn't make any difference to your power you know. I know that just because you're older and taller means that you can handle any situation." He said mocking, before laughing maniacally just the same as last time before dissapearing into the ground.

Michael stood there for a bit, shocked, confused. But Michael advanced after a long while, as he walks through another enterance. He felt colder tho as he walks towards it. ...Until he makes it through.

 **OC MEETS UNDERTALE**

(WOOOOOOOW IT TOOK WAY TO LONG TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER! wHAT THE FUCK. I swear I'm gonna cry. ...Okay not really but I'll fix any errors you see so far. This might happen again, so be warned!


	4. Update before I keep going

Hey guys, this is just a quick little update on why I'm breaking the "upload a chapter once a day" bullshit. Well, I'm going to not make any more chapters from this point on until I determine my fate via... reviews. Yes, the story is not done, but I want to get CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM to help power me through finishing the story, or leaving it as a stain on the Undertale fandom.

Thanks.


End file.
